heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Den Castle
The Den Castle is the vast stronghold of the Den Militia, and houses the Mogwai Queen Han Verrine, as well as being a partial home to General Yorshk Voso, and a former home to former general Caesar Kimaris and princess Rex Kimaris. It is also where the events of the royal schism 200 years ago took place. The last part of the main game of HEARTBEAT takes place here. Summary If the party enters without Klein, Klein Gremory? is fought, and only Endings C and D can be obtained. If the party enters with Klein, the party is captured by Yorshk's guards almost immediately and thrown into the Castle Jail. From here, the last part of the main sequence of HEARTBEAT plays out. Endings A and B and the True Ending are obtained from then on, and the party traverses the castle to reach Han Verrine and talk sense into her, as well as save Caesar. Enemies Encountered *Siren *Fairy *Klein Gremory? *Yorshk (Den Castle Boss) *Eve Staccato? *Caesar (Boss) *Han (Final Boss) Sub-Areas Castle Jail The castle jail is where Nyx was held captive for 200 years, and if Eve enters the castle with Klein, she, Klein and Kon are immediately captured by Yorshk's guards and thrown into the jail. Nyx shows up, having made use of her invisibility ability to sneak past the guards, and rejoins the party. Using Nyx's partner ability, you can sneak out of the jail while avoiding the eyesight of the Siren guards posted to your cell. Throne Room The throne room is where Endings A and B of HEARTBEAT occur, as well as the True Ending; this is where Han Verrine rules the Den in the body of Caesar Kimaris. After a confrontation with Yorshk, the party walks in to find Rex standing over a collapsed Caesar, who revives under Han's consciousness in the presence of Eve. If Eve has not defeated all of Solum's Red-Eyed Clusters and obtained the Bagua Mirror, Ending B of HEARTBEAT will be obtained. If Eve has the Bagua Mirror, Han!Caesar attacks, and the party fights Caesar (Boss), eventually moving on to the Artificial Core. After the Artificial Core, Han (Final Boss) is fought. In the postgame, there will be several Den residents here who will teleport you to other areas of the Den for the first time. Artificial Core The Artificial Core is the core the party has made to house Han when she is successfully extracted from Caesar's body; in the True Ending of HEARTBEAT, after having defeated Caesar, the party is sucked into the Artificial Core, and must clear its memories by defeating bosses comprised of the owners of the pieces of the artificial core. Han's Core Han's Core is only seen in Ending B of HEARTBEAT, when Han forcibly pacts with Eve Staccato and takes over control of her body to enact revenge on all of humanity. This is where Eve Staccato? is fought. = Treasure Buyable Items Den Castle Reception Consumable Items *Bait - ¥20 *Brownie Bites - ¥500 *Caramel Custard - ¥1,000 *Child's Drawing - ¥500 *Thank You Note - ¥1,000 *Aloe Vera - ¥420 *Venomore - ¥666 *Paper Bag - ¥500 *Feel Good Song - ¥2,000 Equipment *Cat-Ears Hood - ¥4,200 *Bamboo Hat - ¥5,000 *Labcoat - ¥3,200 *Pink Tuxedo Top - ¥4,500 *Varsity Jacket - ¥5,200 *Pea Coat - ¥6,100 *Ghost Parka - ¥7,300 *Overcoat - ¥8,000 *Duffel Coat - ¥9,200 Music 煉獄庭園 - 誰カ私ニ微笑ンデ : 煉獄庭園 - 奈落の底へ :